Other World Princess
by Trafalgar Neo
Summary: Casting a spell from a book found in the sisters' castle, Twilight releases a darkness that takes over a lot of the ponies all over Equestria. The only one who can help is a pirate that also comes to Ponyville via the spell. But they never expected her to be both a pirate and an alicorn. Short story
1. Darkness Released

Darkness Released

"These books are just amazing," Twilight said as she roamed around the library. Her eyes wondered over the floor to ceiling bookshelves. Most of the books were still covered in dust from the time no one lived here. She had decided to spend some time here cleaning things up a bit with Spike. With a cleaning cloth engulfed in her glow, she brushed it over the books. "I never would have guess the Castle of the Two Sisters would have so many books in it. I can't wait to read them all."

"They are amazing," Spike said. He picked up a book from the shelf. As it was covered with dust, he took a deep breath and blew the dust off. The dust swirled up around his nose causing him to cough. "Ugh. It would have been nice if they sent someone to clean this place once in a while."

Twilight chuckled. "I don't think that was high on Princess Celestia's mind at the time."

"I guess you're right." Spike put the book back. Moving on to the next book he grabbed it and tried to pull it out. Only the top half of the book moved. The bookshelf rumbled causing dust to shake off of it. He took a few steps away from the bookshelf. "What's happening?!"

"What's wrong, Spike?" Twilight turned to her dragon friend. Her eyes widened when she saw the bookshelf pull away from the wall and shift to the left. "What in all of Equestria?"

"It looks like there's a room back here," Spike said when the bookshelf stopped moving.

Twilight walked over to the passage. Lighting up her horn, she stepped into the darkness. Her glow spread over the passage revealing a staircase that was made of stone, as were the walls. Spider webs, complete with spiders were spotted over the walls making the dark area even creepier.

"Charming place. Please tell me we're not going to have to clean this place as well," Spike said. "It would take forever."

"Don't worry, Spike," Twilight said stepping down the stairs, her hooves echoing off the walls. "We're just looking around. I don't see any reason for us to come in here all the time."

"Great," Spike said jumping upon her back. They continued on down the stairs for several minutes. He slumped onto her back and whined. "How far do these stairs go down? Tell me we're almost there."

"I think we're almost at the end," Twilight said. Several more steps later they finally came to the bottom. A cool howling breeze lifted up from seemingly nowhere.

"That was creepy," Spike said.

Walking farther into the room, Twilight increased the light on her horn. The glow flooded into the room with light. Drips of water feel down from the ceiling above and plunked onto the puddle it created on the floor. In the middle of the room was a podium with a single book sitting on it. She walked over to it. The dark blue cover shimmered in her glow. Leaning closer she brushed her nose across it. "Wow. This book's cover is made of crystal. Rarity would love it."

"Who would make a book out of crystals?" Spike asked.

"I don't know." Twilight engulf the book in her magic and opened the book to the first page.

"Wait a second." Spike sat up on Twilight's back and brushed his claw over the page. "Are those pages made of crystals as well?"

"It looks like it," Twilight said. "Though I have no idea why someone would use crystals to make a book. How did they even get the words on the pages? It's not ink."

"Maybe they carved the words into it?" Spike asked.

"But there are no indents in the pages," Twilight said. "Its completely smooth."

"Then perhaps it was a spell? What do the words say anyway?" Spike asked.

"Let me see." Twilight ran her eyes over the text. "It looks like a book of spells that will help nature grow more pure."

"Sounds like it would be helpful to Ponyville," Spike said. "Are you going to give it a try?"

"I don't know, Spike," Twilight said. "If this book is really meant to help then why would it be down here in this place instead upstairs with all the other books?"

"I don't know," Spike said. "Maybe this was just a hiding place for one of the Princesses. But you've read the words yourself. It sounds like a good thing. Why don't you try it?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try one spell," Twilight said flipping through the pages. "This one looks nice." She ran her eyes over the spell before speaking it. "Darkness within the world release. Let it roam free from the elements and be unbound."

The book started to glow dark blue. The glow swirled around Twilight and Spike. The darkness in the room drew in closer and closer to them. A chill ran up their spines.

"What's going on?!" Spike asked. "Why is it getting so dark in here?!"

"I don't know!" Twilight said. She increased the glow on her horn but it did nothing to push the darkness back.

Then the dark glowing swirl shot towards the stairs and disappeared leaving Twilight's glow the only light left in the room. She glanced around the room. It was back to normal.

"Did it work?" Spike asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Twilight said. Closing the book she ran towards the stairs.

Behind her the book started to glow again. The glow released and shot down to the floor. It faded away, leaving two ponies in its wake. One was a sun kissed coated filly with slightly wavy blue hair and the other was a colt sporting a tan coat with a red vest and a wild black mane with a straw hat hanging from his neck.

…

Neo stretched out on her lawn chair with a yawn. Opening her eyes the bright sun poured into them. She whimpered at the bright light and closed her eyes again. "I wish my solar crystal could control the sun. It's too bright out here."

"Sorry we can't do anything about that for you," Nami said. "I for one am enjoying this sunlight. My tan is going to be beautiful."

"This is nice," Robin said. The women were spread out near the sea on lawn chairs soaking up the sun while they could.

"It's so hot," Bepo whined.

Neo looked down to the end of her lawn chair. There Bepo was laying on the sand with his tongue hanging out and his boiler suit half off. She summoned a wind crystal and pulled a cool breeze around them. "Poor baby." She slummed back in her chair with a tired sigh. Running her eyes over the beach she found everyone was still outside but for Law. A strong desire to be near him washed over her. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. "Law, where are you? I want you near me."

Law's Room appeared within seconds quickly followed by himself. He picked Neo up off the lawn chair and sat down with her on his lap. "Sorry, love. I meant to be out here when you woke up."

"It's okay." Neo snuggled into his neck. "You're here now."

"How are you two feeling?" Law brushed his hand over her rounded stomach.

"We're fine now that you're here," Neo said. She nuzzled his neck again before licking his skin. "You taste wonderful."

Nami snickered while Robin smiled.

"Hey! Neo!" Luffy called as he ran over. "I'm bored! Let's go exploring!"

"Not now, Straw Hat," Law said. "She's tired."

"Huh? But she's been sleeping for an hour already," Luffy said.

"Leave her alone, Luffy," Sanji said walking over to them with a tray of cool refreshing drinks balanced on his hand. "Her body needs all the rest she can get."

"Being pregnant is no fun at all," Luffy said.

"How would you know?" Usopp looked up from the sandcastle he and Chopper was making. "You've never been pregnant before."

"Of course not," Luffy said. "I'm not a girl. Men can't have babies."

"Hm? Hey, what's that?" Chopper looked up into the sky.

Everyone looked up as well. Swirling above them was a dark blue glow.

"What is that?" Shachi asked.

"Is it just my imagination or is that thing getting bigger?" Topaz asked.

"I think you're right," Kailen said. "It is getting bigger."

"Where did it come from?" Bepo asked.

Just then the swirl shot out towards the pirates. Before anyone could react the swirl engulfed Neo's body and jerked her away from Law's arms. "Law!"

"Neo! Room! Shambles!" Law held out his hand. His Room flooded over them all, but it didn't work when he tried to warp her back to him. Neo remained in the hold of the swirl.

"Neo!" Luffy threw out his fist. Grabbing onto her arm, he pulled himself up to her.

"Moon Walk!" Sanji, dropping the drinks, launched himself into the air. "We're coming!"

"Luffy! Sanji!" Neo screamed. She pushed against the swirl glow. "I can't get free!"

"Hold on, Neo!" Sanji grabbed the swirling glow and tried to pull it away from her. "It won't budge!"

Luffy bit down on it but came up with the same result as Sanji.

"Luffy, what do we do?!" Sanji asked.

"I don't know!" Luffy said. The swirl started sparking. An electric shock ran through Sanji. The pain caused him to release the swirl. His body dropped "Sanji!"

"Sanji!" Neo said. Using her wind crystal she wrapped a breeze around Sanji and lowered him towards the ground. But her body and Luffy's started to fade away. "What's going on?!"

"Ah! We're disappearing!" Luffy said.

"La-" Neo's voice was cut off as she and Luffy disappeared from their friends view.

…

Making it outside Twilight skidded to a stop and gasped. The world around her was darker than it was when they went inside of the castle.

"Whoa! Did it get dark sooner?" Spike asked.

"I don't know, Spike," Twilight said. "I didn't think we were inside of the castle all that long. Something isn't right here. We better get back to Ponyville." Spreading out her wings she lifted them into the air and flew over the forest. Suddenly, something flew passed them, sending them spinning. She righted herself. "What the heck was that?"

"I think it was a Pegasus," Spike said. "They were flying kind of fast."

"I guess somepony has been taking flying lessons from Rainbow Dash," Twilight said. She continued on. Soon Ponyville came into view. But the closer she got the more she noticed something was wrong. Ponyville was a mess. Flowers were torn up from the ground and scattered all over the ground. Ponies were running around screaming while other ponies were chasing them. "What in all of Equestria is going on here?!"

"Twilight!" Pinkie Pie screamed.

Twilight flew down to Sugar Cube Corner. She entered into the building finding the lights were off and Pinkie Pie didn't appear to be anywhere. "Pinkie? You in here?"  
"Over here, Twilight," Pinkie Pie said popping up from behind the counter. She waved her hoof then dove back down.

"What's going on, Pinkie?" Twilight walked around the counter and looked at her friend.

"I don't know!" Pinkie Pie said. "Some ponies just started going crazy all of a sudden!"

"What are you talking about?" Spike asked.

"Well, I was with Mrs. Cake," Pinkie Pie said. "We were serving a customer when all of a sudden she went completely crazy! Her coat darkened and her eyes took on this really crazy look! She threw the cake at us then ran out of here! That poor cake! Mr. and Mrs. Cake then ran off to hide! I was waiting for you! When I saw you outside I called for you!"

"Twilight, what's going on?" Spike asked.

"I don't know," Twilight said. "We better go check on our friends."

"I'm coming with you," Pinkie Pie said.

Twilight headed for the door. As they stepped outside several screams rang out in the air.

"Help us!"

"Twilight! You have to help us! Rarity has gone crazy!"

"Huh?" Twilight looked to her right to find two ponies, covered in gems, running towards them. Behind them was Rarity. The usually proper pony had a dark look about her. Not only did she have a wild look in her eyes but also her coat had a dark tint to it just like Pinkie Pie had said about the other pony. And she was floating several gems in her horn's glow.

"What's the matter, darlings?!" Rarity asked while shooting the gems at the ponies running away from her. "Don't you like the designs I've put on your coats?!"

"R-Rarity?" Spike asked. "What's wrong with her? She would never act like this."

The dragon and two ponies watched as Rarity continued to try and pin the gems onto the ponies coats as they ran by. Twilight said, "I don't know, Spike." Feeling something pushing on her leg, she looked down to find Angel. "What is it, Angel?"

The bunny hopped a few feet away and pointed to his right.

"I think he wants us to follow him," Spike said.

Angel nodded then hopped off again.

Twilight exchanged looks with Pinkie Pie before they followed after the bunny. They followed him through Ponyville and all the way over to Fluttershy's cottage. Angel entered into the tree.

"Fluttershy?" Pinkie Pie asked as they stepped into the dark living room.

"Oh, hello, my friends," Fluttershy said walking out of the shadows. Her eyes and coat were like Rarity's. "It's so good to see you."

"She looks just like Rarity," Spike said.

"I'm so glad you're here," Fluttershy said. "You can help me with my plans to take over Equestria with the help of my animal friends."

"You're going to do what?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I'm going to take over Equestria. Those who have pets will trade places with their masters," Fluttershy said.

"Okay then. We're just going to leave you to it," Twilight said backing out of the cottage.

"Won't you join me? It'll be fun," Fluttershy said. She walked towards her friends as they continued to back out of her home.

"We'll think about it," Twilight said. "For now we have to go check on Applejack."

"Yeah. So see ya," Pinkie Pie said before dashing out of the cottage with Twilight and Spike.

"What are we going to do?" Spike asked.

"I don't know. But let's go see Applejack," Twilight said. Running as fast as they could, they made their way over to the Apple Farm. They skidded to a halt when they found the Apple family tearing up the farm. Apples were scattered over the ground, the grass had been dug up, and the animals were running wild over the fields. "Oh no! Not here too!"

"This is just wrong! Applejack loves this farm!" Pinkie Pie said. "No way they would tear it up like this!"

"I know, Pinkie," Twilight said.

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash shouted out just before landing in front of the alicorn. "I've been looking all over for you! We have a serious problem! Several ponies in Cloudsdale are going insane! Their coats have darkened and they have this really crazy look in their eyes!"

"Not there too," Twilight said.

"What do you-" Rainbow Dash turned to find the Apple farm a mess. "What in all of Equestria is going on here?!"

"It's been like this since we came out of the Castle of the Two Sisters," Spike said.

"Wait! That must be it!" Twilight said. "The spell I cast!"

"What are you talking about?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"We have to get back to the castle! Let's go and I'll explain on the way! We were in the library at the sisters' castle," Twilight said taking off for the castle. "We found this room behind one of the bookcases. It lead down to this room where we found a book made out of some kind of crystal. Inside I found a spell that was supposed to help nature. A strange glowing swirl came out of it. Then we came out here to find Ponyville in such a mess."

"So you think that spell caused this?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know," Twilight said. "But if it did there must be a spell that can undo it."

"Then we better hurry before the ponies completely tear Ponyville apart," Pinkie Pie said.

"There's the castle!" Twilight said as the trees thinned out. She led the way into the broken building, down the hall, and into the library. There the bookcase was still open. Lighting up her horn, they wasted no time in running down the stairs. She jerked to a haul when they saw the two ponies laying on the floor. "What heck?!"

"Who are they?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I have no clue," Twilight said. "They weren't in here before." She stepped over to the book. Flipping through the pages she found all of the words in the book were gone. "Oh no! The spell is gone! All of the words are missing!"

"What do we do?!" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Maybe these two know something about all of this," Rainbow Dash said. She walked over to the ponies and look down at their cutie marks. "Huh? Those are strange cutie marks. Have you seen anything like them before?"

Twilight walked over and looked down at them. The filly's cutie mark was made up of five crystals. The biggest was yellow. Surrounding it were four other crystals, one light blue, one dark blue, one green, and the other red. The unicorn coat's cutie mark was a stretched out rubber band. "I've never seen cutie marks like these before. Wait a second." She looked over the filly again and found a horn and wings. "It can't be. She's an alicorn."

"What?" Pinkie Pie stepped closer. "She is an alicorn."

"How's that possible? I thought there were only four alicorns in Equestria," Rainbow Dash said.

"I don't know," Twilight said.

"Hey! She's pregnant!" Pinkie Pie said.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight dropped their eyes back down to the two ponies.

"Hey, she is," Rainbow Dash said noticing the filly's rounded stomach.

"What do we do now?" Spike asked.

"We wait until they wake up," Twilight said. "Maybe they can tell us what's going on with our friends."

"Is that such a good idea?" Rainbow Dash asked. "It's possible that they are the cause of this problem."

"We don't have a choice, Rainbow Dash," Twilight said.

"Fine. But they better not try anything funny," Rainbow Dash said. Flying in the air, she crossed her forelegs and waited for these two strangers to wake up.


	2. Ponies

Ponies

Neo opened her eyes to the sound of four strangers talking. She peered around the room but only found her eyes and her brain was fuzzy.

"Hey, Twilight, I think she's waking up."

"Good. Then maybe we'll get some answers."

"That is if everypony hasn't destroyed Ponyville by now."

"That would be terrible. I hope everyone will be all right. It'll be a shame if we never get to have another party with our friends."

"They'll be fine, Pinkie."

Neo blinked. Her vision cleared. She found herself looking at a purple creature with green scales running down him back. She gasped and shot to her hooves. "What the heck?" Looking around she found three colorful ponies staring at her. They were in a room made of stone with only one way out of here. Her heart pounded in her chest when she noticed the ponies were blocking her only way out. She would have to fly to get out of here. "Who…where am I?" Feeling her body wasn't quite right, she looked down to find she was no longer herself. "What the heck?! What's going on?! Why am I…why am I a…a horse?"

"Technically, you're an alicorn," the blue coated pony said.

"What?" Neo backed away from them. Her heart hammered again her chest. If she was different then what was their child like? Was he still alive? Her heart relaxed when the baby inside of her moved. She sighed then she noticed another pony laying on the floor. His straw hat was very familiar looking. "Luffy?"

"Huh?" Luffy sat up. "What's going on?" He lifted his hand to his face only to find it missing and a hoof in its place. "Huh? Why do I have a hoof?"

"I don't know. It seems whatever took us has changed us as well," Neo said. She turned and inspected her body as well as she could. With a flick of her light blue tail she turned back to Luffy. "I can't sense Law anywhere."

"I wonder where we are." Luffy looked around until he spotted the others in the room. He tried to put his hat back on but his horn got in the way. "What?! Why do I have a horn?! Hey! Can you tell us what's going on?"

"I was hoping you could tell us that," the purple coated pony said.

"Did you bring us here?" Neo asked.

"I'm not really sure," the purple pony said as she told them what happened. "Maybe I should start at the beginning. My name is Twilight Sparkle. These are my friends Spike, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash. Spike and I were in the library when…and that's what happened."

"Hey, Neo, that sounds a lot like what the darkness crystal did to your people," Luffy said.

"It does sound similar." Neo turned to the book. "And I do sense some darkness coming from this book."

"Do you think you can help our friends?" Spike asked.

"I don't know," Neo said. "The darkness crystal isn't supposed to take animals over. So I have no idea how this is happen or even if it's related to me."

"It has to be related to you!" Rainbow Dash said. "You came out of the book!"

"I'm sorry," Neo said ducking her head down.

"Hold on, Rainbow Dash," Twilight said. "Let's not get off on the wrong hoof here. Why don't you tell us your names and how you know what this darkness stuff is?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! And I'm going to be king of the pirates!" Luffy grinned.

"Pirates?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Why would you want to be a pirate? And a king of one."

"I won't be just king of one pirate," Luffy said. "I'll be king of all the pirates and the New World."

"New World?" Pinkie Pie tilted her head.

"Hey, why am I a horse?" Luffy asked. "Can I still use my devil fruit powers like this?"

"Horse? Devil fruit powers?" Rainbow Dash asked. "What the hay is all that?"

"You don't know? What's wrong with you?" Luffy asked.

"Hold on," Neo said. "You don't know what a devil fruit power is?"

The ponies and dragon shook their heads.

"Luffy, I don't think we're in the New World any more," Neo said.

"What?" Luffy looked at her.

"That thing that brought us here must have taken us to a completely different world or something," Neo said. "A world where the darkness crystal harms animals."

"But it hasn't harmed all the animals," Spike said. "Only a few ponies."

"I see," Neo said. "Well, my name is Neo. I'm an elemental. I have control over all the elements through these crystals." She summoned four crystals, one blue, light blue, red, and green. "I'm actually a part of nature. I also have a solar crystal that can heal a bit and purify the darkness crystal in our world."

"Darkness crystal?" Rainbow Dash laughed. "You can't be serious."

"I am. The darkness crystal only turns my people dark until the royal can heal them with the solar crystal," Neo said. "That's what I did, sort of. It's a really long story."

"So there's more than one of you royals?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"No." Neo shook her head. "A royal is only born when they are needed to purify the darkness crystal."

"There must be another reason for this happening then," Twilight said. "Wait a second. You said you were connected to nature, right?"

"Yes." Neo nodded.

"What are you thinking, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Think about the ponies that have been turned evil," Twilight said. "They all have one thing in common."

"They're all from Ponyville?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"No, their cutie marks are all related to nature," Twilight said.

"Apple Jack, Rarity, Fluttershy…you're right!" Rainbow Dash said. "How could we have missed that before?!"

"That has to be it," Twilight said. "Neo, do you think you could try and see if you can purify the ponies in Ponyville?"

"I'm not sure. To free my people I had to purify the darkness crystal," Neo said. "And I don't sense one anywhere around here."

"You have to at least try," Twilight said. "Please?"

Neo looked at Luffy. He only shrugged in response. Thinking about it she found she really didn't have a choice. While she wanted to get back to Law, she couldn't just leave these ponies to the darkness like this. "Very well. I'll try. But I'm still not sure that it will do anything."

"Then let's go," Twilight said. The ponies and dragon turned and headed for the stairs.

Luffy took one step, got his legs tangle up, and fell onto the ground with a thud. "Ouch! How are you suppose to walk with four legs?!"

"What's wrong? Don't you know how to walk?" Pinkie Pie asked as she bounced around the room.

"Not with pony legs," Neo said. "We only have two legs in our world."

"We don't have time to wait for them to learn how to walk," Rainbow Dash said.

"We'll just have to carry them. Rainbow, can you fly Luffy?" Twilight asked.

"Sure!" Rainbow Dash flew around to Luffy and picked him up.

"I'll carry Neo with my magic," Twilight said engulfing Neo in her glow. "Let's go."

The ponies ran as Rainbow Dash flew with Luffy. They rushed up the stairs, through the library, down a hall, then out of the castle and finally through the forest.

Neo could feel it. The darkness was coming closer with each step the pony took towards the other side of the forest. Then it became clear. The darkness was hovering over so many ponies. And she could feel each one turning darker with each passing second. They rushed out of the forest. Stopping in the middle of a town, the pirates were sat down on their hooves. She looked around and gasped. "This is…"

"It's bad, isn't it?" Twilight asked.

"Please tell us you can help them," Spike said.

"Well, let's see what happens," Neo said. She summoned her solar crystal.

"Wow!" Pinkie Pie gasped when the yellow crystal appeared.

"Amazing," Twilight said. "It looks just like your cutie mark only its completely yellow."

"Cute mark?" Neo asked.

"It's what we get when we realize our special talent," Twilight said showing off her cutie mark. "All ponies get one eventually."

Neo ran her eyes over the mark on the pony's flank. She then noticed the other ponies had them too, even herself and Luffy despite the fact they weren't ponies. At least they weren't really. She didn't know for sure. She shook her head. There would be time to figure that out later. Right now she had to see if she could get rid of the darkness. Her solar crystal started to glow. The glow washed out over the ponies. Ponies all over the destroyed town slowed to a halt. The darkness the surrounded their bodies started to fade away.

"What happened?"

"My head hurts."

"Why are all my flowers pulled from their pots?"

"Looks like everyone's turning back to normal!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yippee!" Pinkie Pie bounced up and down. "This is great!"

Neo sighed.

"You okay?" Luffy stepped up beside her.

"I'm fine." Neo leaned against him. "Just a bit tired. That's all."

"We noticed you are pregnant," Twilight said. "If you need anything don't hesitate to asked. We don't want you to hurt yourself or your foal."

"I could go for some meat," Luffy said. "I'm hungry."

"Meat? Uh, yeah, we don't have that around here," Twilight said. "We're ponies."

"What?! No meat?!" Luffy gasped.

"Considering we're ponies now as well I doubt you'll be able to eat meat," Neo said. "Unless our insides are still the same." She looked to Twilight. "What do you think?"  
"I'm not sure. I've never done anything like this before," Twilight said.

"What happened?" a pony asked.

"Well, it looks like it's time to do some damage control," Twilight said. She walked away from her friends to start answering questions, or the ones she could answer.

"So it's really gone?" a pony asked.

"Yes, it is," Twilight said.

"No, it's not," Neo said. Heat rushed to her face when everyone turned to her. She swallowed and pawed the ground with her hoof.

"What do you mean?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Uh, well, if this darkness really is like the one I've faced before it won't be gone until I purify the darkness crystal," Neo said.

"And where would that be?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know," Neo said. "I don't sense it anywhere."

Everypony started talking at once.

"What do we do?"

"I don't want to be dark again!"

"Princess Twilight! You have to do something!"

"Calm down, everypony. I promise I'll do whatever I can to figure this out," Twilight said. She walked back over to her friends. "Please, just remain calm and go about your business. You're free from the darkness now." She leaned closer to Neo. "Right?"

"I think so," Neo said. "I'm not sensing anymore darkness in them right now."

Twilight sighed. "That's good. We should go check on our friends."

"Let's go then," Pinkie Pie said.

"You two should come with us in case there's more darkness," Twilight said.

Luffy and Neo exchanged looks before they were once again picked up and carted off. Neo curiously inspected the world around her, as did Luffy. The buildings looked so similar to their own yet they were different some how. Though she couldn't exactly put her finger on it, or her hoof technically.

"Rarity!" Spike called out.

Neo turn her attention away from the buildings to find they were landing near a white coated, purple mane and tail pony. Her eyes dropped to the pony's flank. There were three crystals there.

"Are you okay, Rarity?" Spike asked hopping off Twilight's back.

"What happened?" Rarity swayed. "I feel so weird."

"That feeling should go away soon," Neo said.

"Heavens, aren't you two new here?" Rarity looked at Neo and Luffy.

Yup!" Luffy nodded. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I'm going to be king of the pirates!"

"Huh?" Rarity blinked.

"There's no time to explain. We have to check on Fluttershy and Apple Jack," Twilight said. "I'll explain everything then."

"Wow! Is that tree an actual house?!" Luffy asked as they came upon Fluttershy's cottage. "I want Franky to put one the ship! Oh, Neo, you can do that for me, can't you?"

"Um, I think so," Neo said. "But I don't think Franky would appreciate it."

"He won't mind. I am the captain after all," Luffy said.

"Fine. We'll see about it when we get back," Neo said.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight asked when they reached the door. She pushed it open and stepped inside. "Are you still here?"  
"Yes, I'm here," Fluttershy said picking herself up off the floor. Her animals cowering around the room slowly came of their hiding places. "What happened? I feel so horrible."

"I know. We have to go check on Apple Jack," Twilight said. "I'll explain over on the farm."

"Oh, okay." Fluttershy walked out the door with Twilight. "Oh. New ponies?"

"That's another part I'll have to explain." Twilight picked Neo up on her magic once more before heading off again. This trip was a longer one, but finally after a few minutes the growing group came to the Apple farm.

"Look at all those smashed apple," Luffy said looking at the mess on the ground. "What a waste of good food. I wonder if they'll still taste good."

"Good thing Sanji isn't here. He'd have fits about this," Neo said. "Well, it wasn't their fault."

"Apple Jack!" Twilight called out.

Neo turned her attention forward just as Twilight sat her back down on her hooves. She waited and waited as the same thing as before happened again. The four ponies that were on the farm were asking the same thing everyone else was. Twilight then explained to them what happened.

"So this pony here can control the elements and some solar crystal?" Apple Jack asked.

"That's right," Twilight said.

"That's mighty strange if ya ask me," Apple Jack said.

"Yup." Big Mac nodded.

"I think it sounds cool," Apple Bloom said.

"Well, what in tarnation are we going to do now?" Granny Smith asked.

"I'm not sure," Twilight said. "We need to find this darkness crystal that Neo told us about. If not ponies all over Equestria could be in trouble."

"Maybe we should go speak to Princess Celestia," Fluttershy said.

Spike belched. Green fire flew out of his mouth, as did a scroll. He caught it before it could hit the ground.

"Wow! That was so cool! How did you do that?!" Luffy asked.

"It's a gift." Spike shrugged and unrolled the scroll. "Sweet Celestia! The princess is summoning us all to the castle! It appears the darkness has taken over ponies in Canterlot too!"

"It's happening in Canterlot too? Oh no. Then it must be happening all over Equestria. We have to get to Canterlot fast," Twilight said. "Neo, Luffy, I'm sorry this is happening so fast but we need you to come with us."

"Sure thing," Luffy said. "Right, Neo?"

"It doesn't look like we have much of a choice. But Law's not going to be happy about this," Neo said. "I can't seem to get in contact with him."

"Well, think of something," Luffy said.

"What do you mean get in contact with him?" Rarity said.

"It's a long story," Neo said.

"One in which we don't have time for," Twilight said. "We have to go. Now."


	3. Princesses

Princesses

"So where are we going?" Luffy asked as they stood at the train station. He lifted one hoof, placed it in front of him, and then lifted another in an attempt to take a step.

"Canterlot," Twilight said. "It's where our princess lives."

"Wait. I thought you were the princess," Luffy said.

"I am a princess," Twilight said.

"How many of them are there?" Luffy asked. He moved his back hooves only to trip and land on the ground with a hard thud. "Ouch."

"Currently there are four of us." Twilight looked at Neo's horns and wings. "Well, now five if you include Neo. Princess Celestia is the princess over the sun, Princess Luna watches over the night, Cadence is the princess of the Crystal Kingdom, and I'm the princess of friendship."

"That's crazy. So what is Neo princess of besides the elementals?" Luffy asked.

"I'm not sure," Twilight said. "Remember we've never done anything like this before. I'm not sure if it's possible for her to actually be a princess here since she wasn't born here and isn't really a pony."

"How can she not be a princess?" Pinkie Pie asked as she bounced in a circle around them all. "She's got a horn and wings. She's an alicorn. And alicorns are princesses."

"I already said I didn't know, Pinkie Pie," Twilight said. "Hopefully, Princess Celestial will have some answers or at least some clues."

"So what exactly are your cutie marks? And what do they mean?" Rarity asked. "I've never see anything like them before."

"I'm not sure. But these crystals look exactly like my element and solar crystals," Neo said. "And with what you all have told us about these cutie marks I'm guess my are still related to my crystals."

"And what about his?" Applejack pointed at Luffy.

"Luffy's a rubber man," Neo said. "So his…cutie mark is apparently representing his rubber abilities."

"Rubber man?" the ponies asked.

"What's a man?" Spike added.

"You know, human. Where we walk on two legs and have two hands and arms," Neo said. "We'll I'm not human. I'm an elemental but I still look human." She glanced over their confused expressions. "I take it you've never seen a human before?"

"Certainly not," Rarity said.

"I don't think such creatures exist in this world," Twilight said. "But they do where Sunset Shimmer lives. How could I have forgotten about that? I have seen humans before."

"So how can a man, or whatever, be made of rubber?" Spike asked.

"I ate the gum gum devil fruit," Luffy said.

"Gum gum what now?" Spike asked.

Luffy then broke into a quick definition of the devil fruits, how he got his, and how wonderful he thinks Shanks is and how the red haired man is Neo's godfather.

"That sounds totally awesome!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Sounds barbaric," Rarity said. "Why would anypony want to lose their ability to swim while sailing the ocean? Sound horrible."

"I think it sounds like an old pony's tale," Applejack said.

"Can you still use those abilities here?" Twilight asked.

"I haven't tried," Luffy said. He lifted a hoof and tired to throw it out. "Gum Gum Pistol!"

"Nothing's happening," Pinkie Pie said.

"Would this have something to do with his horn?" Neo asked. "I notice only a few of you have horns while others don't."

"That's right," Rarity said. "Our horns are tied to our cutie marks. They help us preform what we were meant to do."

"Then that must mean Luffy can still use this rubber thing of his only if he's using his magic," Spike said.

"It's possible. We'll test it on the train," Twilight said as the train pulled into the station.

"Wow! What is that?!" Luffy asked.

"It's a train. We're taking it to Canterlot," Twilight said.

"Haven't you seen a train before?" Fluttershy asked.

"No, we haven't," Neo said. "Or I haven't. Luffy, you told me about the sea train before."

"That's right but it runs on tracks that are on the water," Luffy said. "I never knew one could run else where. It's so cool!"

"Let's get on board," Applejack said.

"Think you two can walk now?" Twilight asked. "Or do we still need to carry you?"

"I think so," Neo said taking her first solid step. "I just have to move the right front leg with the back left."

"That's it," Twilight said with a nod.

Neo took another step then another one until she was on the train.

"That's good," Twilight said. "You did really well."

"Thank you," Neo said.

"Wait for me!" Luffy said. He attempted another step but tripped over his hooves again. "This is too hard."

"Come on." Rainbow Dash pushed him into the train. "We don't have all day to wait on you."

Neo watched the other ponies carefully as they jumped upon the seats inside of the train. She followed their example, careful not to fall and injure herself or their baby, and made it. With a sigh she rested her head on the wall. Her mind drifted back to Law and how upset he was. Tears pricked the back of her eyes. A dull painful ache settled into her chest. She missed.

"Don't be sad, Neo," Luffy said. "Tra will be back beside you soon."

"I hope so," Neo said. "And don't worry about me. I'm having a bit of a mood swing too."

"Who's Tra?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"He's my husband," Neo said. "And he's really worried about me and our baby. If at all possible we need to bring him here."

"Well, let's just see what Princess Celestia has to say," Twilight said. "We might be able to send you two right back home."

Neo nodded.

"So how does this horn of mine work?" Luffy asked.

"Just feel out for it's magic," Twilight said.

"Huh?" Luffy tilted his head.

"You should be able to sense the rubber inside of you now, Luffy," Neo said. "Just focus on your gum gum powers."

"Oh." Luffy closed his eyes

The ponies waited and watched. In a few minutes a glow, a few shades brighter than Luffy's coat, gathered around his horn.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy threw out his hoof. His leg extended from his body, crashing above the door to the next cart. The wall dented in with a crunching whine.

"That was awesome!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Incredible!" Pinkie Pie said. "I want a devil fruit!"

"Oh, he's strong," Fluttershy said.

"That's nothing," Luffy said. "I was holding back quite a bit. You should see me at my full power."

"Can you show us?" Pinkie Pie said.

"You better not, Luffy," Neo said before he could answer. "We might need you to fight later."

"Right!" Luffy nodded. "You look tired."

"I am," Neo said. She could feel her stress starting to wear her down.

"You should sleep then," Fluttershy said. "We all know it's tough to carry around a foal."

"It's going to take us a while to get to Canterlot anyway," Twilight said. "You should rest while you can."

"Very well." Neo laid down on the bench. She yawned and closed her eyes. She slept. Her mind drifting back to the beach where she knew Law was going crazy with worry. The rest of their friends were there too, all of them frantically calling out hers and Luffy's names. She tried to call for them. But her voice wouldn't come. She couldn't connect her mind to Law at all.

 _"Neo," Law called out. "Neo! Neo?"_

"Huh?" Neo opened her eyes.

"Neo?"

She tilted her eyes to see Luffy staring down at her. She sat up. "What is it?"  
"Sorry to wake you but we're here," Luffy said.

"Oh." Neo stepped off the bench.

"You okay?" Luffy asked.

"I was dreaming about the others. They're looking for us. But I'll be fine once we're back with Law," Neo said.

"We will be soon," Luffy said. "Just hold on a little bit longer."

Neo nodded and followed Luffy off the train. Stepping off the train she found the city was bustling with several colorful ponies. Their destination was easy to spot. It towered over the rest of the buildings in this place. But getting there might prove a bit tricky. So many ponies were going wild all over the place thanks to the darkness.

"Goodness," Rarity said. "We were this bad?"

"Neo, can you help them?" Twilight asked.

Neo nodded and summoned her solar crystal. The glow radiated out and engulfed the ponies, turning them back to normal within a few seconds.

"This way," Twilight said.

The group followed her, Neo kept her solar crystal out incase her glow didn't reach someone. Within a few minutes they were entering into the castle, the two large doors were opened by two unicorns in uniform that stood at the side. Neo eyed the guards. They didn't seem concerned about them going into the castle.

"So does your castle look like this?" Luffy asked.

Neo looked around. Several swirly line pillars were along the light grey walls. Red carpet was sprawled down the long hall. The windows were the largest she had ever seen, and the most colorful. They were almost as big as the walls themselves. "No, it's nothing like this. My castle is made up of crystals. They're used in decorations too."

"It must be fun living in a castle," Pinkie Pie said.

"I wouldn't know," Neo replied. "I don't live there."

"What kind of princess doesn't live in a castle?" Rarity asked. She then looked at Twilight. "Oh, right."

"I live on the Polar Tang with Law and our crew," Neo said. "It's where I grew up, in a way."

"What's a Polar Tang? Is it some sort of animal?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's submarine," Neo said.

"A subma what now?" Applejack asked.

"It's a machine that can go underwater," Neo said.

"That sounds amazing," Spike said.

"It sounds scary," Fluttershy said.

"We're here," Twilight said.

Neo brought her eyes to two more large doors. These were already open. They walked along the red carpet that led to a throne. And sitting there on the throne at the top of a set of stairs was a white pony with a horn and wings. Her long main and tail were pastel colors of the rainbow and waving seemingly under its own power or magic. The pony was beautiful. Neo had never seen such a wonder.

"Princess Celestia," Twilight said. "We're here."

"Yes, I welcome you all," Celestial said. Her eyes drifted to the two new ponies. "Friends of yours, Twilight?"

"Sort of," Twilight said before quickly explaining to the princess what had happened and about Neo and Luffy.

"I see," Celestia said. "So that's what happened."

"I'm so sorry, Princess," Twilight said bowing her head. "If I knew I never would have read that spell."

"What's done is done, Twilight," Celestia said walking down the stairs. She lifted Twilight's head with her hoof. "Now we must focus on putting a stop to it."

"I'm not so sure we can do that," Twilight said.

"You have to. It's happening all over Equestria, sister." The ponies turned to the new voice in the room.

Neo found this pony to be just as beautiful as Celestia. Only her coat was a dark blue, her mane and tail also blue with the edges see through. Her mane moved just like Celestia's mane.

"Princess Luna," Twilight said.

"I heard what you said Princess Twilight," Luna said.

Neo swallowed when the dark colored pony looked at her.

"Then you must be the key to putting a stop to this," Luna said.

"I would like to but I can't unless we can find the darkness crystal," Neo said. "Though I have no idea why one would be here in the first place."

"I might have the answer to that," Celestia said gaining everyone's attention. "Since the beginning of Equestria there has been a story going around about ponies who's cutie marks were all the same but for the color of them. They all wore there crystal cutie marks and lived in their own kingdom separated from everypony else."

"Like the one Neo's wear," Twilight said.

Neo looked back at her flank.

"They are similar to that," Celestia said.

"They must know something then," Twilight said. "We have go find them."

"Slow down," Neo said. "If this darkness is the same as the one that took control of my people then these elemental ponies will also be turned to the darkness. That means we'll have to fight an entire kingdom."

"Oh! Do you think that's where the darkness crystal went?" Rarity asked.

"It might be a safe guess," Neo said.

"Then we have to go there!" Twilight said.

"It's not that easy," Luna said. "The location of this place has been as mysterious as the elemental ponies themselves. Assuming the stories are true, of course."

"Don't you have a general idea of where they might be?" Applejack asked.

"In a thick forest several miles northeast of here," Celestia said. "The forest is called the forest of light. But it won't be easy to find."

"Assuming the kingdom is actually real," Luna said.

"It has to be real. And we're going to find it," Twilight said. "Come on, girls. Let's get back to Ponyville and figure out where we need to go to get there."

"Well, that was a short visit," Luffy said while walking out of the throne room.

"Things often move fast around these parts," Applejack said.

"At least you're staying on your hooves now," Spike said.

"I guess I am," Luffy said looking down at his hooves.

"Do you think you can get us to this kingdom, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I have to look at my maps first," Twilight said. "I'll know more after that."

"If these ponies are similar to my people then I should be able to sense them once we're close enough," Neo said.

"Will you be all right to travel long distances?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'll be fine," Neo said. "As long as we can get Law here."

"Do you think he can come here too?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We have to try," Neo said.

"How?" Rarity asked.

"If that book brought us here then it should be able to bring Law and the others here too," Neo said. "Or I hope it can."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Twilight said. "We need to get to this kingdom and stop the darkness crystal before it's too late."

"Our crews can help us," Neo said. "Besides I can't stay away from Law for too long."

"Why not?" Twilight asked.

"Because I'm bonded to him," Neo said. "And he…he saved my life."

"What?" Everyone looked at her.

"The truth is," Neo said, "I've tried to kill myself several times in my life."

The ponies gasped.

"It wasn't until Law found me and took me in that I stopped doing that," Neo said.

"Why would you want to hurt yourself like that?" Fluttershy asked.

"Because I wasn't normal like everyone else," Neo said. "I might be an elemental but I grew up around humans. Everyone feared and hated me because I was different from them. They could sense that I was different, but they didn't really know it. The pain was just too much for me to handle. But my crystals kept me alive despite my desire to die. Then Law found me. And somehow through my magic I bonded with him three times. We can sense where the other is, we can speak to each other through our minds, and we can feel each other's pain. Despite all of that I still didn't feel whole. I only learned about who I really was a couple years ago, Princess to the Elementals. That's when I finally felt complete in who I was. Believe me it was a shock to find out that I was a princess. And because of my past I suffer from nightmares. Only Law can calm me down if I have one."

"That sounds awful," Rainbow Dash said. Her limbs hung low as her wings kept her airborne.

"It was," Neo said. "I didn't know how to do anything. Law and his crew taught me everything. They're my family."

"Surely we could spare a little time to bring her family here," Fluttershy said.

"It might help having as many ponies here as we can," Spike said. "We have no idea what we're going to get ourselves into when we go to this mysterious kingdom. At least the pirates know more than we do even if it is different."

Twilight sighed. "I guess you have a point. All right then, we'll go back to that book and see if we can do something to bring them here."

"Thank you, Twilight Sparkle," Neo said.

"Just call me Twilight." Twilight smiled. "Come on. Let's get back to Ponyville now."

The group ran towards the door. They boarded the train again and set off for their destination.

Neo's heart raced at the thought of having Law by her side again. The whole trip back she wanted to pace around, but refused to let herself do that. She wanted to sleep but the thought of having Law beside her again kept her awake. And it made the trip back to Ponyville even longer. But finally they arrived. Once out of the train they headed for the broken down castle.

"There it is," Twilight said as they exited the forest.

Neo nodded.

They all rushed inside of the castle, down the hall, into the library, down the stairs, and finally into the room with the book.

"That's it?" Rarity asked.

"That's it," Twilight said.

"It's positively lovely," Rarity said walking around the book. "I wonder how it was made."

"I knew she's like it," Spike said. "You have such wonderful taste, Rarity."

"Indeed," Rarity said.

Neo walked up to the book and took a close look.

"What is it, Neo?" Twilight asked.

"I can sense darkness inside of this book," Neo said. "It's small but it is there."

"That shouldn't be surprising considering the darkness came out of the book in the first place," Pinkie Pie said.

"What should we do with it?" Fluttershy asked.

"Neo, can you purify it?" Twilight asked.

"What about Law and the others?" Neo asked.

"Right." Twilight engulfed her horn and looked through the book. "Oh, no. This can't be right."

"What is it?" Apple Jack asked.

"The spell is gone," Twilight said. "There's nothing written on these pages at all."

"No," Neo said. She looked at the pages. They were blank. Her heart raced with panic, causing her stomach to turn violently. Tears leaked from her eyes. "Does that mean we're trapped here? I'll never see Law again?"  
"I don't know," Twilight said. "I'm so sorry, Neo. This is all my fault."

"Don't worry about it," Luffy said standing beside his friend. "All Neo needs to do is purify it and then you can bring Tra here."

"I'm not sure that will work, Luffy," Neo said.

"Of course it will," Luffy said. "Just try it. You'll see."

Neo took a deep breath. "Maybe. It's not like we have any other choice."

"Then go for it." Twilight stepped back from the book.

"Well, here it goes," Neo said. She summoned her solar crystal and radiated its glow over the book.

"So pretty," Pinkie Pie said reaching for the glow.

Twilight pushed her hoof back and shook her head.

"Is it working?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It is," Neo said. "The darkness is fading away from the book."

"But it's not becoming lighter," Pinkie Pie said.

"That might be the book's natural color," Twilight said.

"There," Neo said her glow faded. "It's done."

"Let's see." Twilight walked back up to the book and looked through it again. "It worked! There are other spells in this book."

"Can you bring our friends here now?" Luffy asked.

"Maybe," Twilight said flipping to the next page. "A lot of these spells are different types of transportation. I just need to fine one that will bring your friends here. Ah ha! Found one! Let's just hope it works." She ran her eyes over the page. "Divided by space. Lost in time. Bring those we seek to reunite. Release!"

A blue swirl flew around the room before disappearing, a few seconds later it reappeared in the room. It remained near the ceiling, swirling around and around.

"Did it work?" Pinkie Pie asked. "I can't tell."

"Neo, can you sense Tra?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, I can. He's coming," Neo said. "I can feel him."


	4. Pirates in Equestria

Pirates in Equestria

Neo's heart flutter the closer she could feel Law getting to her. Then finally they all appeared in the small room with them, their new bodies materializing into sight. She knew him. No matter what form he took, she would know him at any point in time. Tears pooled in her eyes. "Law."

"Neo!" Law jumped to his hooves and tried to step over to her. But his hooves caught on each other, causing him to fall to the floor. "What the heck?! Why am I a horse?!"

"It's okay, Law," Neo said. She walked over to him and nuzzled him between his eyes. "I'll explain everything."

"What?! What happened to me?!" Nami screamed. "I'm a horse too!"

"Technically, you're ponies," Pinkie Pie said.

"What's going on?" Penguin asked, his eyes drifting to then over Neo. "Neo? Is that you?"

"Yes." Neo nodded. "It's me."

"What's going on?" Zoro asked looking at his body.

"Luffy?" Chopper asked.

Neo turned her eyes to her friends. She found they all, but for Chopper and Bepo, had turned into ponies. And those with devil fruits and Zoro were unicorns while Shachi and Penguin were Pegasus, and the rest were earth ponies. Chopper was in a normal reindeer form but he still looked more like a pony to her. He was a bit bigger than the ponies but still smaller than a regular reindeer and as cute as ever. And Bepo was still a polar bear. With a deep breath, she told them everything that happened since she was taken from them.

"This is nuts," Usopp said.

"That's insane," Brook said.

"Super messed up," Frank said.

Neo looked at the cyborg. His cyborg body parts had followed him, making him look like a very strange pony. But she didn't question it. There wasn't time anyway. And a lot of the time magic never had any straight answers.

"Interesting," Robin said while checking out her new body. She spotted her cutie mark, a flower of her hands. "And what's this mark? I've never seen anything like it before."  
"It's your cutie mark," Twilight said before telling them about their world and how the cutie marks worked.

"So we have to defeat this darkness crystal," Sanji said. His cutie mark, a frying pan and a spatula.

Neo nodded.

"We were really worried about you, Neo," Chopper said.

"Yeah. Tra was driving us insane with all his pacing around and glares," Usopp said. "I thought he was going to attack us a couple of times."

"I'm sorry," Neo said. "I didn't mean to worry you all. It's not like I wanted to come here."

"It's fine." Law stood up on shaky legs. "We're back together now. How's our baby? Did anything happen to you two while coming here?"

"Just fine," Neo said. "No nothing happened. We're both fine. And you'll get use to the legs."

"If you say so," Law said.

Neo looked to his flank. She wasn't surprised at all to find a scalpel as his cutie mark.

"Well, now that that's settled, I need to get back to my library to see if I can find a path to this kingdom we're suppose to find," Twilight said. "Can you all keep our new friends entertained? And help them with their new bodies and magic."

"You got it, Twilight!" Pinkie Pie said.

Twilight nodded and left with Spike on her back.

"Magic?" the pirates asked.

"Some of you are unicorns," Neo said. "We think it might be because of your devil fruits." She looked at Zoro. "And your swords, I assume."

"This is just great," Usopp said. "How am I suppose to use my slingshot if I don't even have hands?"

"You'll figure it out," Rainbow Dash said.

"Thanks a lot," Usopp said.

"It'll be fun," Luffy said. "I can use my gum gum powers through this horn."

"Are you serious?" Robin asked.

"Yup!" Luffy nodded.

"It's true," Neo said. "You all should practice with your pony bodies. We have no idea what we're going to run into here." Her eyes then drifted to Brook. She had forgotten about his body. Somehow he had one in this world. His cutie mark was, obviously, a violin.

With careful, shaky steps the pirates and ponies made their way back out of the castle and over to Ponyville.

"You didn't get hurt while learning to walk like this, did you?" Law looked at Neo. "I'm not feeling any pain from you."

"We're fine, love," Neo said. "Twilight carried me with her magic at first. And I made sure to take care when I started walking. You don't have to worry about us."

"I will worry no matter what," Law said. "This isn't the first time you've been taken away from me."

Neo smiled, thinking back to when her people had taken her from Law and the crew. It was not a fun time. Then running for your life never was. But it all worked out in the end. She had purified the darkness, got to know who she really was, and got to stay with Law and the crew.

"So this is Ponyville, huh?" Shachi asked when they entered into the small town.

"The name really suits this place," Penguin said watching the ponies clean up the mess they had made, without hands. "There are so many ponies here."

"Is the darkness really gone from them?" Robin asked.

"It is." Neo nodded. "But I don't know if it will come back. This world is so different from ours."

"Try not to worry about it," Law said.

"It's a work in progress," Neo replied.

"We should get started on your training or whatever you want to call it," Rainbow Dash said. "Fluttershy and I can help you two with the wings."

"Oh, um, yes. We can do that," Fluttershy said rubbing her left leg on her right. "But I'm not the best at flying."

Shachi flapped his wings. "Great. We might as well use them since we got them."

"Don't worry. You're going to be awesome," Rainbow Dash said.

"If you say so," Shachi said. He and Penguin stepped over to the two winged ponies, ready for their first flying lesson.

Neo watched them. She knew what it was like flying. She hoped and prayed her two brothers would be all right in their lessons.

"I could help with your horn magic, but since your magic, or powers, are from another world I'm not sure how much help I will be," Rarity said. "Besides, I'm not really clear on what these devil fruits really are."

"We'll be fine," Law said. "We can test it out ourselves. We had to do what when we first ate our devil fruits."

"Great." Rarity laughed a bit, uncomfortable.

"And I don't know if there's much I can teach you all either," Applejack said. "But I can show you how we buck apples."

"Buck apples?" Nami asked.

"That's right. You just rare up and kick!" Apple Jack kicked her back legs out behind her.

"Sounds like just want I need," Sanji said.

"Why's that?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Because I use my feet to fight," Sanji said. "I'm the cook of the Straw Hats. I can't use my hands to fight."

"Oh," Pinkie Pie said. "I see. I think."

Neo stepped back from the group. Laying down on the grass she watched as her friends and family worked to get control over their new bodies and their new magic. The more gifted ones, such as Robin, Law, and Sanji weren't having much trouble at all with their new bodies. Sanji only took a few kicks to figure it all out while Robin and Law didn't seem to have much trouble at all. Nothing much changed for them. But then they were three of the smarter pirates.

Zoro was one who was having a harder time. He had to figure out how to move all three swords with his magic instead of his body. "This is so stupid."

"You can do it, Zoro!" Luffy shouted then laughed.

"Shut up!" Zoro said. "I'm trying to focus!" He turned his attention to his swords. He moved one first. When he got comfortable with that he added a second one in, spending several minutes moving the two before pulling in his third.

"This odd," Chopper then said. "I can't seem to use my devil fruit powers."

"Well, you don't have a cutie mark so that might be why," Neo said looking at him.

"Oh." Chopper sunk down to the ground beside her. "I won't be able to use my attacks then."

"Don't worry about it," Neo said nuzzling behind his ear. "Hopefully this trip will go a lot easier than the one on Luminous."

"Yeah." Chopper nodded. "I won't want you to get poisoned again. We weren't even there and the thought still scares me."

Their eyes turned when they heard a loud thump and a groan. Shachi had flown into a tree.

Rainbow laughed as she lowered herself to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah I think so." Shachi shook his head. "This isn't as easy as it looks." He glanced over at Neo. "Now I know how you felt when you first started to fly."

Neo smiled. "Let me know if you're body keeps hurting. I'll heal you with my solar crystal."

"Thanks, Neo." Shachi flapped his wings and lifted himself back into the air.

Her gaze followed. She cringed when he and Penguin collided with each other. Unable to watch them fly around any longer, she turned her eyes to the rest of the pirates. They were coming alone, if at a slow pace. Usopp was getting the hang of his slingshot. All he had to do was stick it into the ground, load it, and then pull it back with his teeth.

"Gum Gum Gatlin!" Luffy cried out before demolishing a rock.

"Hey!" a nearby pony protested when a piece of the rock almost hit him. "Watch it! We're trying to clean up here!"

"Oops! Sorry!" Luffy said.

"Try not to damage this place any farther than it already is, Luffy," Nami said around the baton she held in her mouth.

"I said sorry," Luffy said.

"I think I've done all I can do," Nami said placing her baton on the ground. "Seem like I can still control my baton. Though I might not be much help. I can't seem to keep a good hold on it yet while speaking."

"Well, I'm hoping we won't have to fight much," Neo said. "Since this is the second time I've dealt with a darkness crystal I should be able to heal it quickly enough."

"Either way we need to keep Neo as safe as possible," Law said. "Her crystals might protect her and our child, but I don't want to take any risks."

"We know," Nami said.

"This ain't nothing new, Bro," Franky said. "We'll be super protective of her like always."

"Since I can't use my devil fruit I can take some hits for Neo," Chopper said.

"You sure?" Neo asked.

"Of course." Chopper nodded. "We reindeer are tough. And I am a pirate."

"Okay." Neo nodded.

The group continued to work on their new bodies for another hour before finally going back to the library to see how far along Twilight had gotten.

"Twilight," Applejack said as they walked into the tree. "You done in here?"  
"Just about," Twilight said. "Looks like we're going to have to take the train at first." She walked around the room, carrying a book in her magic. "Then we'll have to walk for awhile, maybe a couple days, and then I could use my magic and teleport us a bit. But the whereabouts of the kingdom are still unknown. I have no idea how to get us into this place. All we really know its somewhere in this forest."

"Try not to worry about it," Neo said. "I'm sure I'll sense them. And the darkness crystal will definitely sense me coming."

"Most likely we won't even have to find them," Law said. "They'll find us."

"You all just be prepared," Neo said. "If I'm right and these ponies all have control over the elements. Which mean this isn't going to be an easy battle for any of you."

"What battle ever is easy?" Usopp asked.

"Anyway, we really should get going tonight," Twilight said.

"Are you sure?" Fluttershy asked. "It's getting late. A lot of strange creatures can come out at night."

"You're really shy, aren't you?" Usopp looked at the yellow pony.

Fluttershy blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. We have Bepo here with us," Penguin said. "I'm sure his big body will scare other creatures away. He's a bear after all."

Fluttershy looked at the bear and smiled. "I don't see how such a cute bear like him could scare anyway."

Bepo flushed, unsure of what to say. He didn't even know if he could fight like this, in this form. It was different from his mink form.

"I know it's getting late," Twilight said. "But it's a really long journey. And a lot of the time we're going to have to be walking. The longer we wait the worst it's going to get. We can sleep on the train. Let's get packed and meet at the train station in thirty minutes."

"Well, I'm already packed!" Luffy grinned.

"Don't be an idiot!" Nami whacked him over the head.

"Well, we might as well get packing," Rainbow Dash said. The ponies mumbled their agreements before heading for the door. "What do we even need on a trip like this?"

"I'm afraid we're not going to have much room for you all in our tents," Twilight said to the pirates.

"Wait," Neo called. The ponies paused and looked back at her. "I don't think you have to bring anything. I can create vegetables and fruits with my earth crystals. And I can easily find us shelter with my crystals. So we can leave right now if you want."

"You're just mighty handy, aren't you?" Applejack said.

"Unless there's something you all need or what to bring along," Neo said.

The ponies exchanged looks and mumbled they didn't really need anything.

"Well, this is the easiest trip I have ever packed for," Rarity said.

"Then let's get going," Twilight said. "The sooner we get there the sooner we can save Equestria."

The pirates, ponies, and one dragon left the library. Following Twilight they headed back to the train station. It was getting ready to leave when they were buying their tickets. They rushed onto the train. It was quiet, pretty much abandon. Only one other pony was on this car so they pretty much had the place to themselves. They all sat down. Neo got on a bench with Law and sighed. "I'm getting a bit sleepy. I think the stress of all this is finally getting to me."

"Then rest," Law said.

Neo nodded and laid down as close to him as she could, falling a sleep in seconds.

"That was fast," Applejack said.

"She sleeps when she gets stressed," Law said. "And having to take care of our baby causes her to sleep too."

"Is she going to be all right on this trip?" Fluttershy asked. "I mean we're suppose to be fighting."

"She'll be fine," Law said. "Her crystals have formed a shield around our baby. While it's not unbreakable it down help protect them both."

"She's such a strange creature," Rainbow Dash said.

"You have no room to talk," Usopp said. "You have rainbow hair. Who has rainbow hair? This place is just too weird. I want to go back to the Sunny."

"What's a sunny?" Spike asked.

"It's our ship," Usopp said before describing the Sunny to them.

"Sounds amazing," Spike said. "Wish I could see it.

"Maybe one day you all can come to our world," Nami said.

"Now that would be awesome," Rainbow Dash said.

…

"Neo, time to wake up," Law said.

Neo shifted in her sleep. Opening her eyes she looked up at Law. "What?"

"It's time for us to get off the train," Law said.

"Oh, right." Neo stepped off the bench and stretched out.

"Sorry I had to wake you. I know you were sleeping really well," Law said.

"It's fine," Neo said nuzzling against him. "I was about to wake up anyway. How long have I been asleep?"  
"A little under three hours," Law said.

"Hey, you two coming or not?" Penguin poked his head back into the car. "We're waiting on you."

"We're coming," Law said.

Neo followed him off the train. Night had fallen. The moon was bright, full, and huge lazily in the sky.

"Are we really going in there?" Fluttershy asked. Her eyes were locked onto the dark forest in front of them. "It looks dark and scary. Who knows what kind of creatures on in there?"

"Yes, that's where we're going," Twilight said.

"This is going to be so much fun," Luffy said.

"Totally!" Pinkie Pie said jumping around.

"Why does it have to be a forest at night?" Spike asked. "Why never a night shiny path in the daytime?"

"It'll be fine," Twilight said heading for the forest. "It's not like we haven't walked through a forest at night before."

"She's got a point," Applejack said as they all followed the purple pony.

"Well, this is charming," Rarity said looking around the forest.

Neo summoned a couple fire crystals. Lighting them up she flew them ahead of everyone to give them light. She looked around. A few owls flew off to get away from the light. Some bats screeched but never came close to them.

"Something wrong, Neo?" Sanji asked.

"The darkness is here," Neo said. "It appears to be all over this place."

"It was like this on Luminous," Penguin said.

Neo shivered and stepped closer to Law. "The elemental ponies have been here. And it's not been all that long before they were here."

"You sensing them?" Brook asked.

"No," Neo said. "But the forest tells me they were hear. It's possible for them to come back. Keep an eye out."


	5. Solar Crystal

Solar Crystal

"I'm so exhausted," Pinkie Pie said before slumping on the ground. The rest of the ponies and pirates followed her example and dropped to the forest floor. "I know I keep asking this but are we there yet?"  
"I don't know, Pinkie," Twilight said. "I can't tell."

For four days they had been walking. And nothing had happened. They would walk for a couple hours, take a break, then walk again before night fell and they had to stop for the night. Everyone was tense. And everyone was getting tired.

"We should rest here for a while," Neo said. "I'm sure everyone's hungry."

"I want meat," Luffy whined.

"I'm sorry, Luffy," Neo said. Summoning her earth crystals she created several fruits and vegetables for them. "I would grow you meat if I could, but I doubt you'd be able to eat it anyway."

"Being a pony sucks," Luffy said.

"Hey!" the ponies protested.

"Sorry," Luffy said. "But I'm just not use to this. I want my real body back."

Sanji, Penguin, and Shachi pulled some wood over for a fire.

Neo lit it for them so they could cook up something different that what they had been eating.

"I'm really missing the Sunny," Nami said. "I could use a nice long hot soak in the tub."

Robin nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good to me." Brook laughed. "I shall join you when we get back."

"I don't think so!" Nami snapped.

"It's so hot," Bepo said.

Neo summoned a wind crystal and pulled a breeze around him.

"Are you sensing the others at all?" Robin asked.

"A little bit. I can tell they're somewhere around here. I'm just not sure where exactly," Neo said. "And it's odd. I was sure they would come after me once they sensed me. Surely they know I'm here."

"Maybe something is preventing them from coming," Luffy said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Like what?" Shachi asked.

"I don't know," Luffy said.

"Just stop talking," Usopp said.

"No, he might be right," Law said. "The solar crystal and the darkness crystal are polar opposites. It's inevitable that they would have to fight. And with how Atlas was able to use the darkness crystal to betray Neo and her kingdom it's possible that the same could happen here."

"Or maybe the opposite is happening here," Robin said. "Maybe whoever has the darkness crystal is trying to prevent the fight from happening."

"Do you really think that's what's happening here?" Nami asked. "Why would it?"

"I'm not sure if it is or why it would be happening," Robin said. "But it is a possibility."

Neo hummed in thought. Maybe Robin was right. Maybe someone was trying to keep this fight from happening. But why? Did they want to stay dark?

"So we can just go home then?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No," Neo said. "The darkness won't quit."

"Besides there are so many ponies over Equestria that are still in trouble," Twilight said. "We have to see this through. We can't just abandon them to this darkness crystal."

"Dinner's ready," Sanji said.

The pirates and ponies gathered around the warm fire. With nothing else to do they exchanged stories of their adventures until sleep fell over them all.

 _Neo shifted. Her eyes opened to a darkness around her. But this darkness was different from the darkness crystal she knew. It wasn't evil. It was just darkness. A beam of light fell down upon her. The light spread out in front of her, showing her a lighted path. She followed the path it made. It led her right to a giant tree with several limbs and drooping leaves. "What is this place?"_

 _The light focused on part of the tree's trunk. She lowered her eyes to that spot. A door appeared in it. It opened. She walked through it. A bright light blinded her before it cleared. The first thing she saw was a tall, multipoint crystal castle. Before she could react a black beam shot towards her._

Neo gasped, jumping up.

"Neo?" Law stood up and nuzzled her. "It was just a dream."

"Something wrong?" Robin asked as she and Sanji were the next to wake up.

"It was only a dream," Neo said. "I think it was taking me somewhere."

"What do you mean?" Sanji asked.

"A light led me through darkness to a tree. The light then opened a door into a place where a crystal castle was," Neo said. "I could be wrong but I think my dream was leading me to where the elemental ponies are."

"Is that really possible?" Twilight asked waking up having heard their conversation.

"Neo's dream do have a habit of coming true," Law said.

"We can trust it," Robin added.

"Think you can find that tree?" Sanji asked.

"I think so," Neo said. "It looked a lot different from others. It kind of looked like a combination of a weeping willow and an oak tree. If we can find that I'm sure we can find the kingdom."

"Well, since we have somewhat something of a plan I'll get started on breakfast," Sanji said noticing light peaking through the leaves. "The sun will be coming up any minute now."

"I'll help. I need a bit of a distraction right now." Neo stepped over to her friend. She summoned her earth crystals and grew more fruits and vegetables for them to eat while the rest of their friends started waking up. After eating breakfast they set off again to find this tree she had told them about. Everyone looked for it but no such tree came into view for hours.

"This is so boring," Luffy whined.

"I'm getting tired," Shachi said.

"Use your wings," Penguin said.

"You uses your wings," Shachi replied.

"I'm faster when I walk," Penguin said.

"Me too." Shachi sighed.

Neo summoned her wind crystals. She lifted them up. "I'll fly you all for a while."

"Don't wear yourself out," Zoro said.

"Don't worry," Neo said. "I'm just fine."

"Was there anyone else, any landmarks, that would help guide us to this tree?" Rarity asked.

"No." Neo shook her head. "There was nothing but-"

"Look!" Chopper shouted. "There it is!"

"Is that really it?" Usopp asked.

"It looks like it." Neo lowered them down in front of the tree. "This has to be it."

"About time," Rainbow Dash said. "This trip has been really boring."

"You won't say that when we're fighting the elementals," Shachi said.

"So are we ready?" Brook asked. "How do we even get in there?"

Neo looked around at everyone. They all seemed ready so she stepped up to the tree. Her solar crystal appeared in front of her. Its glow spread over the tree. The door appeared next. It opened.

"Let me go in first," Law said.

Neo nodded and stepped aside. One by one they followed him and her into the tree. It opened up to the castle she had seen in her dream. Several other crystal buildings were around the castle. The plant life was full and bright. A river ran through the kingdom. The darkness was thick, causing a heaviness to settle on the ponies.

"I don't feel so good," Applejack said.

"The darkness might be trying to consume them again," Law said. "We have to work fast."

Nature snapped to live. Vines wrapped around the ponies and pirates, separating them before they could react.

"What's happening?!" Rainbow Dash screamed as she was pulled away from everyone else. Her voice faded away from everyone. "Let me go!"

The pirates snapped into action. They all freed themselves easily before launching their own attacks on the world around them.

Dark colored ponies stepped out of the shadows. Summoning their crystals of their respective elements they fired back on the pirates.

Neo summoned all of her crystals. She tried to take control of the elements while pushing back the darkness with her solar crystal.

"Neo!" Law warped from a fire attack. He reappeared by her side. "Focus on the darkness crystal! We'll handle the rest!"

"Okay!" Neo released her element crystals. Increasing the magic on her solar crystal she pushed the darkness away from the ponies. Suddenly, a beam hit her in her shoulder. She flew off her hooves.

"Neo!" Chopper leaped forward, letting her body hit against him.

"Thanks, Chopper." Neo landed on her hooves.

"What was that?" Chopper asked. "I though the darkness was just that. I didn't think it could form into beams."

"Things are clearly different here." Neo looked over the land before her. A pony with a black coat came walking towards them. There at the tip of his horn was a small black pearl like orb. The darkness radiated off of it, sending a shiver up her spine. "That's it. That's the darkness crystal."

"Very good, Princess," the pony said. "I'm glad to see you have finally come for it."

"Of course I have come. I will release these ponies," Neo said.

"We shall see," the pony said. He shot out another blast towards Neo.

Neo fired a blast of her solar crystal. The two collided. The wind created by it forced her back. She dug her hooves into the dirt but still slid back until Chopper appeared behind her. "Thanks."

"No problem," Chopper said.

"You are strong indeed, Princess," the pony said. "I wonder…how strong are your friends?"

Neo looked around. Everyone was having a hard time fighting against the elemental ponies. She knew they would. She also knew she had to move fast if she didn't want to lose any of them. Turning back to the pony with the darkness crystal, she fired another solar beam at him.

The pony fired back.

Neo leaped away from the beam then fired once more.

"You won't win like that, Princess," he said.

Their beams collided again.

"He's right," Neo said. "We're practically equal in strength."

"You can do it, Neo," Chopper said. "Fight!"

"I need a distraction," Neo said. She flinched when her arm burned. Law had gotten hit. Her heart hammered. She could feel him growing tired already. She knew the others were as well. "Chopper, I need you to attack him."

"What?! I can't leave you!" Chopper said.

"You have to!" Neo said. Her knees almost buckled. "I can't keep it up like this. I'm not use to fighting with my solar crystal like this. I can't use this beam and use it's purifying magic at once."

"Oh, all right," Chopper said. "Just be careful. I'll attack him when he's most distracted."

"Okay." Neo watched from the corner of her eye as Chopper slipped away. "Tell me. Why have you hidden yourselves in this place?"

"Why do you think I'm going to answer any of your questions?" he asked.

"There has to be a reason," Neo said. Her body slipped back a few inches. She dug her hooves into the ground, stabilizing herself. "You obviously have control over other ponies in this world."

"This world? What are you talking about?" He pushed back.

"Tell me. Just who are you?" Neo asked.

"I'll never talk!" He increased the darkness beam once more.

Neo felt her body getting tired, being pregnant wasn't helping anything either. She pushed back as much as she could, trying to ignore the hits Law was taking on his own body. Suddenly her beam shot out. She looked to find that Chopper had rammed into the pony. She took her chance and washed her healing glow over the area around her.

"No!" the dark pony screamed. The orb on his horned turned clear. The darkness faded away from it and his body. The orb shattered.

Neo's crystals vanished. She dropped to the ground.

"Neo!" Chopper rushed over to her. "Neo!

"I'm all right," Neo said just before Law warped to her side.

"Neo." Law nuzzled against her cheek.

"Oh, my head," the pony said. "What happened? I feel so weird. It's like a darkness had been lifted."

"That's because it has. You and the others have been taken over by the darkness crystal," Neo said.

He looked up at her. "Amazing. You are real."

"Excuse me?" Neo asked.

"What do you mean?" Law stepped in front of her, his horn glowing, holding his sword up.

"For years we have been told stories of a pony who sealed the darkness crystal inside of a book," he said. "We never knew it was true until now."

"I'm not sure I follow you," Neo said. "Who are you?"

"Oh, forgive me." He stood up and bowed to her. "My name is Blaze. I am a fire elemental pony. I am also the bookkeeper of this place. For generations we bookkeepers have told the stories of the elemental royal. But none of us really knew if the stories were true or not."

"This place really is different from Luminous," Neo said. "How many royals have you had?"

"Just the one before you," Blaze said before bowing to her. "And we are forever in your debt, Princess."

"Will you tell me why you all remained here in this place instead of going out into the world?" Neo asked.

"The darkness wanted us to. I could feel it. I could feel some of the ponies turning dark around Equestria," Blaze said. "Luckily, I had enough control over my mind to seal the door."

"This place is amazing," Twilight said walking over to them.

"Who are you all?" Blaze asked.

"I'm Twilight," Twilight said before introducing everyone else.

Once she was done, Neo introduced her friends.

"Well, we all are grateful for your help," Blaze said as the other elemental ponies nodded in agreement. "And we are glad you are here."

"Don't get ahead of yourselves," Law said. "We're not staying here."

"What?" Blaze asked.

"The truth is we don't belong here," Neo said before explaining to the ponies where they really were from.

"Oh. I see." Blaze's ears drooped.

"Don't worry," Neo said. "I'll be glad to come back if the darkness crystal reappears."

"Thank you," Blaze said. "At least rest for a day or two. You've had a long journey." He turned to some other ponies. "Prepare a banquet for our friends."

The ponies nodded and ran off.

Neo turned her attention to her friends. She brought back out her solar crystal and healed their obvious injuries.

"How are you feeling?" Law said scanning his eyes over her body.

"I'll be fine after a rest," Neo said.

"Then rest." Law laid down beside her.

"That was amazing!" Pinkie Pie said bouncing around the area.

"She's insane," Penguin said.

"You have no idea," Rainbow Dash said.

Neo gasped when a large flower rose up around her and Law. She looked to find an earth pony bowing to her. "Thank you."

Before long the elemental ponies had a banquet laid out before the ponies.

"Party time!" Pinkie Pie said before shooting off her party cannon.

"What she carrying that thing here the whole time?" Penguin asked.

"Where was she keeping it?" Bepo asked. "It's bigger than she is."

"Let it go," Shachi said. "I get the feeling she's the Straw Hat of this world. We'll never figure her out."

Penguin and Bepo nodded.

After the party ended the ponies and pirates headed into the castle.

"Well, I guess everything turn out all right here," Neo said snuggling against Law on their large bed. She scanned her eyes around the room. It had a large closet, a private bathroom, and a couple dressers. "I think this place is bigger than my castle on Luminous." She sighed. "I'm ready to go home. I miss the sub."

"We're heading back to Ponyville tomorrow," Law said. "Get some sleep now."

Neo nodded.

Early the next morning, the elemental ponies were all gathered around to say their goodbyes to their guests.

"We thank you once again, Princess," Blaze said with a bow. "If you ever come to this place again do stop by and say hello."

Neo nodded.

"And you all be sure to come by Ponyville sometime," Twilight said. "I would be more than happy to show you around and introduce you to the other princesses."

"I look forward to the day," Blaze said.

"Bye!" Luffy shouted before they headed out of the door they came through.

"Amazing," Robin said as the door closed. "I never would have guessed that an entire kingdom would have been hidden inside of a tree."

"We'll have to come back again," Nami said.

The trip back to Ponyville seemed to pass by quicker than before. Reaching their destination they all headed for the old castle and down into the secret room.

"Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye," Twilight said. "It was a short adventure, but I'm glad we got to meet all of you."

"Me too," Neo said. "I do hope we can come here again. Or maybe you can come to our world."

"That would be awesome!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I think it would be very barbaric," Rarity said.

"Of course you do," Applejack said. "I think it sounds like an adventure of a life time."

"Sounds fun to me," Pinkie Pie said. "Count me in!"

"I'm going to miss you, Neo," Fluttershy said.

"I'll miss you too," Neo replied

"Well, if you all are ready to go. I've found the spell that will take you home," Twilight said.

The pirates nodded. They all were ready to go home.

"Okay," Twilight read the spell off. "Strangers from a distant land. Your journey has come to and end. Time to go home until we meet again."

A bright white light came from the book. It wrapped around the pirates.

"Take care of the book, Twilight. We might need it later," Neo said before they disappeared from the room. They popped back onto the beach. Everything was right where they had left it.

"Yahoo! We're back!" Usopp cheered.

"Sanji! I want meat! Lots and lots of meat!" Luffy shouted.

"I know, I know." Sanji headed for their fire pit.

"Well, that was fun," Neo said.

"You know." Law sat down on a chair and pulled Neo onto his lap. He cupped her baby bump in his hand, stroking her gently. "I'm really getting sick and tired of people taking you away from me. I'm going to stitch you to my side."

"I'm sorry." Neo wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

 **Author Notes: Sorry this was terrible. I 'might' try again at a later date where the ponies go into the pirate world. But for now I'm going to focus on my other stories. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
